Puella Magi Madoka Magica Mobage
Puella Magi Madoka Magica Mobage is a free mobile game for the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. The game's service has been terminated as of November 19th, 2012. Summary * The game features the magical girl cast from the anime and four new magical girls to defeat witches and Walpurgisnacht. * The game has at least 37 episodes in its main story. * The game uses character designs, animation, and music from the anime as well as incorporating new designs and songs for the dialogue scenes. Characters are in chibi form during actual gameplay. * The player uses purchasable cards to unlock new attacks and items in the game. Players can also team up as 'Soul Mates' to defeat their foes. * The game features several new witches. Some of these new witches include the witch of giraffes, the witch of sewing, and the witch of springtime. * Four new magical girl characters make their appearance in this game. After defeating them in their special scenario, their cards become available for in-game use. Plot Puella Magi Madoka Magica Mobage follows the original anime series. The player takes the role of a magical girl who is found unconscious in Mitakihara Town by the anime's main characters. "The Hollow Little Mermaid" The Hollow Little Mermaid is an exclusive limited-time scenario included in the game that centers around Sayaka Miki. Four new magical girl characters appear in this scenario. These magical girls being Elise, Claire, Hiyori and Komachi. "The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time" The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time is an exclusive limited-time scenario included in the game that centers around Homura Akemi and the events that took place in Episode 10. "Sports Day" Sports Day was one of the first limited-time Mobage special events. It features the main magical girls in a "slice-of-life" story where they compete in school athletics. "Halloween" Halloween is a special event revolving around a tea party with Mami Tomoe. "Christmas" Christmas has the main characters dress up and take part in festivities. "New Years" "Valentine's Day" "Hinamatsuri" "Hanagasumi" "Madoka's Thrilling Summer Camp" The main characters have a summer camp. "Summer Wish" "The Magic of Good Cheer" "Memories of Summer" Episodes The English titles are rough translations. Main Game Episodes # You'll Understand Soon (じきに分かるわ) # You're a Fellow Magical Girl... is the Thing (魔法少女同士で…ってこと) # I'll Make You My Wife (私の嫁にしてやるのだ) # You Don't Have to Worry Anymore (もう心配はいらない) # You're So Kind (優しいね) # I Won't Deny It (否定はしないわ) # You're Such an Idiot (どこまでバカなんだよ) # Am I a Kid? (子供なのかなぁ) # I'll Be Going (わたし、いくね) # I've Come Back (戻ってきたのね) # I've Been Watching Over You (見守ってくれてたの) # It's for Her Too, Isn't It? (その子のためにも、ね) # About a Magical Girl's Wish (魔法少女の願い事について) # Because She's My Best Friend (大事な親友だもん) # It's Great That We're All Together (みんな一緒って、いいなって) # Things Nobody Can Do But Us (私たちにしか出来ないこと) # Can't We Help...? (助けられないのかな…？) # I Want to Help Everyone (みんなのことを助けたいよ) # It's None of Your Business (あなたには関係ない) # I Guarantee It (私が保証するよ) # Myself (自分自身のこと) # Sayaka-chan's Wish (さやかちゃんの願い事…って) # Eat as Much as You Want (たくさん食べてね) # That's Not True (そんなわけ、ないか) # Making Magical Girl Contracts is My Duty (魔法少女の契約を取り結ぶ僕の役目) # An Inescapable Fate (逃られない運命) # We Need Your Power (あなたの力が必要なの) # I'll Tell Everybody (みんなに教えてあげよう) # We're All Friends... (みんな、仲間でしょ…) # I Want to Have Faith in This Smile (この笑顔を信じたい) # You Mustn't Push Yourself So Hard (無理はしちゃダメよ) # Never Again (もう二度と) # Surely, You'll Understand (きっと、分かってくれるはず) # Believe In Your Power Alone (自分の力だけを信じなさい) # Let's Do Our Best (みんなで、頑張ろう) # I'll Try to Start Over... (私、やり直してみるね…) # Do As You Like Here, Too (こちらも好きにさせてもらうよ) "The Hollow Little Mermaid" Episodes # Even Though I Shouldn't Feel Regret (後悔してない　はずなのに) # Will You Follow Your True Feelings? (本当の気持ちと付き合えますか) # Who are You? (あなたたちはだれ？) # Magical Girl vs. Magical Girl (魔法少女対魔法少女) # Why Do We Fight? (どうして戦うの) # What Are You Fighting For? (あなたの戦う理由はなに？) # Where Your Heart Is (心のありか) # I Want to Help (助けたいよ) # Only One Chance (たった一度のチャンス) # We Can't Fight Like This (こんな戦い方はダメだよ) # I Really am an Idiot (あたしっで、ほんとバカ) "The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time" Episodes Prologue: I Want To Be Someone Who Will Protect Her (彼女を守る私になりたい) # Even Though She's an Amateur (ふつつか者ですが) # Although I'm Myself (私は私なのに) # I Want Someone to Call My Name (名前を呼んで欲しいな) # Do Your Best, Homura-chan! (頑張れ、ほむらちゃん!) # Isn't Fighting Scary? (戦いは怖くない、ですか?) # Miracles Aren't Free (奇跡ってのはタダじゃないんだ) # Because I Have No Regrets (後悔してるわけじゃないから) # We've All Been Tricked by Kyubey! (みんな、キュウベえに騙されてる!) # This is Too Much... (こんなの、あんまりだよ……) # We're All Supposed to Smile Together (みんなで笑い合えるはずだもん) Gallery Elise Card.jpg|Elise card. Category:Video Games